The Arch Villian and Queen Bee
by The Esper
Summary: The two of them never expected to fall in love. But they did. Join the two most antogonistic campers on an adventure filled with drama and love. IS GOING TO BE REWRITTEN! PLEASE STAND BY!
1. I'm In Love With You

_Heather laid her head on Alejandro's chest, embracing the warmth inside of her. It was times like this that made her wonder how all of it came true. _

_She could remember the first day, that day that started it all.._

The day was warm.

That was all she described it.

But they had been all around the world, so many times, it was so hard to keep track.

"I cannot _beileve_ that damn plane has no air conditioner!" Heather muttered to herself. She _hated_ everything about being in another Total Drama season; dealing with the same people who drove her crazy, dealing with that retarded host and his stupid challenges, and the thing she hated the most:

Alejandro.

_Copycat,_ she muttered. "Stuid copycat."

She saw him as the only person who was like her; the boy had everythingshe did. And it made her sick.

She hated, hated, hated the idea of being copied, and she hated, hated, _hated_ Alejandro.

"Hey, Heather."  
Alejandro walked beside her, smiling. "Whatcha doin?"  
"Well, I was _about _to get back to the team. I was going to the bethroom."

"Well, _I _waas about to do the same thing. Great minds think alike, huh?"

"Shut up...I changed my mind."

"Oh, well so did I."

"Ugh..." Heather walked away, with Alejandro following behind her. "Go _away!_" She yelled.

"We're going to the same place. It would make no sense." He replied.  
"Whatever."

Tey walked into the plane, looking around for anyone who might be watching. "This is like playing hooky." Alejandro chuckled. Heather rolled her eyes and sat over to him, feeling a bit embarassed they were in the room alone. Together. "Do you...uh...need anything?"

"No. But I _do_ need a soda."

"One, we are in Africa, smartass, and two, you are not even allowed in here. No way in this century am I getting you a soda."

"Can't you take a joke?"

"Your'e pretty damn cocky for a 'sick' person."

"Just making the best of it. Keeping my enemy closer."

"Copycat!!"

Heather reached for a nearby pillow and threw it at Alejandro, who laughed and dodged it. "You throw like a girl!" He teased.

"You'll _bleed_ like a dead man!" Heather yelled as she jumped onto him, intending to choke him. But Alejandro was quicker. He grabbed both of her arms and swung her under him, putting him on top of her.

"Not so strong now, huh?" Alejandro mocked again.

"Damn you. Damn you and damn the retard who made guys so strong!" Hissed Heather.

"Hey, don't get so mad, I kinda like it."

At that, Heather shoved her knee up Alejandro's {place where a boy does not want to get kneed}

"!!"

Heather smiled evily as Alejandro wailed in pain.  
"What'd you do that for?!"

"For pinning me."  
"Well that's just..oh no..."

"What?"

"The towel ripped..."

"Yippy-dippy for you. Get out."

"What..? C'mon, Heather.."

"Get. Out. _**NOW!**_"

Getting up, the brown-haired boy stagged out of the girls cabin. Heather looked away, her arms crossed.

_Like I wanted to help him, anyway. He irritated me. He annoyed me._

_He __pinned__ me._

Heather felt her cheeks go red.

_No..NO! Snap out of it, Heather! I'm not some girly girl. I don't love him or anyone._

"Heather..?"

Heather turned around. Alejandro stood at the door. "Look, I'm sorry. I really need someone to take care of me.."

"What _is _wrong with you, anyway?"

"I've been comig out of the game for some me time...this is the only place we _aren't_ filmed."

"Oh, me too.."

"Heh, yeah...so..please can we start over?"

_He's begging me..boy, wait until I tell the girls.._"Okay but only until you're better."

"Only till then."

"And you swear we'll go right back to hating each other after that?"

"Yup, and we don't tell anyone."

"Never."

The two teens stared at one another for a while. Heather got a fuzzy feling but shook it off. "Well, um..I'm going to go back with the Amazons..they're probably wondering where I am. And I'll tell the Everests you're...um... sick." She began to walk out but looked back at Alejandro. "...Okay?"

"Sure." Replied Alejandro.

"Yeah.." The queen bee hurried out to her team, running as fast as she could. When she got there, Patrick and the Screaming Amazons were waiting for her.

"Heather. 1 hour and 14 seconds late. Where have you been?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, something..uh..came up.." Heather explained.

"Okay then...let's go, Amazons! Thanks to Heather, we're now a challenge behind! Move it, move it!"

Hether followed her team, but her thoughts were someplace else.

_Me and Alejandro...wait, no, it doesn't mean we're friends or anything..it's all going to be back to normal when he gets better..._

Little did she know how wrong she was.

Things were definently going to change.

"Oh, he's sick? Poor Alejandro.." Izzy said sympathetically. Leshawna and Sierra nodded. "As long as there's nobody coming between you and me, Heather, he can die for all I care." Justin said, walking by. Everyone glared at him, including Heather.

"Oh shut up." She growled.

"Oh, so now you're standing up to him? I thought you hated his guts. I never knew you cared."

"I _don't_!"

Justin rolled his eyes and walked away. Heather glared at him again. _Who in the bloody hell does he think he is?! I hate him more than I hate-oh, wait...I gotta admit, I don't hate Alejandro anymore...wait, what am I saying?! _

"Heather?" Sierra called, intterupting her thoughts. "Do you mind stopping with the daydreaming so we can win the challenge?" Patrick asked.

"Sure, sure, sorry.." Heather said. "Um, excuse me for a moment, I need to go get something.." She walked over to the plane.

"Are you in here? Alejandro?" Heather asked.

"Yeah!" Alejandro, who was in the shower, replied. "GAH!"

"What?"

"I fell!"

"Get up, then!"

"I can't.."

"Why not?"

"I'm kinda stuck.."

Heather rolled her eyes. _Who gets stuck in the shower?_ "I'm coming in!"

"NO!" called Alejandro. "I can get out myself!"

"You just said you were stuck! I am coming in!"

"No-Heather, watch out for the soap!!"

"What soap-" Heather shriked as her foot sliped on the soap in the bathroom. She toppled in the shower. "Ow..."

"I told you not to come in.." Alejandro said.

"Oh...where are you stuck?"

"Owen made a hole in the wall...my arm's stuck.."

Heather lifted herself up. "That guy is fat enough to make a hole in the earth." She helped Alejandro pull his arm out of the hole.

"Thanks..." He said, a hint of sheepishness in his voice. He walked out the bathroom and layed on the bed.

"You're getting my bed wet.." Mumbled Heather.

"Well, how am I supposed to dry off besides laying in the bed?"

"Use a damn towel! How stupid are you?"

Alejandro faked an offended scoff and took Heather's towel, beginning to dry himself with it.

"Put. The. Towel. _Down._ Alejandro."

"No, you said I was getting your bed wet. If I got your towel wet, I wouldn't get your bed wet anymore."

"Give it back!" Heather tugged at the towel sending her spinning as the towel wrapped around her.

"..You should have let me get dry.." Alejandro said, his face turning a rosy red color.

"For once, I agree.." Heather replied, her face growing hot.

"....."

"What?

"You realize I'm shirtless, right?"

Heather sweatdropped and hid back a mad blush. Alejandro chuckled. "Heather?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"You're blushing. That's kinda cute."  
Heather blushed deeper and pushed him down, but she fell along with him. "Crap..someone's gonna see us like this!" She hissed.  
"Hey, I like it."  
"You want another ball bust?"  
"No.."  
"Shut your piehole then."

"Shouldn't we get out of this? Or do you like it too?"  
Heather's face was tinted crimson at that last statement. Alejandro chuckled. "You're blushing again."  
"I-I know.."  
"You nervous?"  
"N-no! It's just that it's...really hot! Yes! Really really hot!"  
"I can see it in your eyes.."  
Heather squrimed under Alejandro; she was pretty sure she was redder than his jacket now. "You mind getting off the floor?" She asked.  
"Sure, okay.."  
Alejandro rose to his feet. "I....uh....forgot to say thanks before..so..thanks."  
"Whatever, now leave." Muttered Heather, trying to shake off her blush.  
"..Okay."  
Alejandro walked out the door and Heather turned over on her bed. _Dammit....why did I act all nervous around Alejandro? I never acted that way before, ever. Around any guy. Not, Noah, not Justin, not __anyone__. But why him? _ She clucthed her pillow and sighed, her hand reaching her head. She felt a bit dizzy.  
_Why am I acting like this? Why do I have this feeling? Do I...love Alejandro? _  
"Heather, you alright?" Leshawna asked.  
"I'm fine."  
Heather floppe on her bed, an hour later going to sleep. 

_**Heather....Heather....wake up.....**__  
_"Huh? Wh-ere am I?" Heather looked up. Around her was an empty, auditorium-like place.

_**Heather...you can hear me, right?  
**_"Yeah, but who _are_ you?"  
_**If I told you, I wouldn't be all "vague and mysterious", now would I?  
Now let's cut to the chase...  
Do you love Alejandro? You do, don't you? You're in love with him..  
**_"NO!"**  
**_**Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? I've seen you around him. I've heard your thoughts. You think about him. You dream about him. You love him, and you know it.**__  
_"I do not!" Heather crossed her arms. She wanted out of here. But somehow, she knew she couldn't get out.  
_Admit it._  
Heather sighed and looked at her feet. She remembered everything: the moments from the days before, when she saw Alejandro climb on the dock, when she said "No, no, no, no no 100 times NO!!" when she was asked if she liked him, and all the other things that happened between them. Her eyes widened and filled up with tears. She did love him. Tears slid down her face. _How...how could I be so naiive? So oblivious?_  
_**Now I'm going to ask you again: Do you love Alejandro?**__  
_"....Y-yes....yes, I do..."  
_**Don't tell me. Tell **__**you**__**.**__  
_"I...I've always..l-loved Alejandro..."  
The memories came back, more than before.  
"He was loud, he was shamless, a complete idiot who cared about no-one but himself, he took advantage of everyone, and he never cared...but that's what I've always..liked about him...b-because....I.....I LOVE HIM! I really, really, really love him! I don't care if I have to say it a million times just to make myself understand! I love him, I love him, I love him! I love Alejandro!"  
Heather looked around for the voice, but found out it was quiet.  
_Heather....Heather, can you hear me?_ Another voice said, almost in a mumble.  
Heather reconized the voice. "Alejandro?"  
_Heather, I....I'm sorry but.....I know you will think I'm pretty crazy, everyone will...and Justin will kick my ass.  
_"I don't think that..." Heather said back.  
_But...I gotta say something...even if you die or not...I just want you to know that I....I...  
_Heather looked around, but still couldn't see a thing.  
_I...I....f-forget it...  
What? Why didn't he tell me?_  
_**How am **__**I**__** supposed to know?**_  
_Y-yeah, so that's it...i-if you ever wake up...make sure to let me know, okay?  
_Heather felt her eyes begin to close. She was waking up.

"Huh?" The raven-haired girl woke with a start. Standing over her were Patrick, Spongebob, and a nurse. "98.6." The nurse said. "You better be glad this wasn't a sack of bullshit. Now pay up." She held out her hand, as the sponge and starfish handed her her pay, grumbling.  
"Um...what's going on?" Heather asked. The events before came to mind, and she asked, "Where's Alejandro?"  
"Went to bed like everyone else, duuh. Chris wants you to stay in here in case you get sick again, by the way. If your'e better tomorrow, you can come to the Great Kid's Convention with us." Spongebob replied.  
"Um...okay..."  
Strangely Heather didn't sleep a wink last night. She was too engulfed with what had happened when she was unconsious. _It's not like me to get all worked up...but I just am! What was Alejandro going to say? _She turned over and saw a basket with her name on a golden card.  
"What the....."  
Heather picked up the box as she saw her gifts. She could tell who got the gifts for her by looking at them(Izzy got her some fireworks, Lindsay got some makeup, and Harold got her some num-yos, like she'd ever use them.) She then looked over at a golden box. Picking up, she looked around for a name, but found nothing. She opened it and saw a heart crystal necklace. _From Alejandro, _it said. Heather blushed. "He...he got me this necklace..?" _But what was he going to say? _  
"Heather?"  
She turned over to the door to see Alejandro standing there, his cheeks a light red. "H-Hey.." She greeted nervously.  
"Hey.."  
"Um...you open the necklace I got you?"  
"Y-yeah, I did.."  
"Um..Heather?"  
"Yes?" Heather replied with a mild flicker of eagerness in her voice. Alejandro simply sat next to her, running a hand through his hair as he did.  
"Well...um..what I'm trying to say is.." He mumbled. Heather arched her head.  
"Alejandro?"  
"Y-y-yeah?"  
"I can sorta....tell you're looking for an excuse.."  
_Why did I say that??_ Heather shook her head, mumbling. "Never mind, never mind, keep going..."  
"No, no, it's not important..." Replied Alejandro, who was awkwardly playing with the num-yos from Harold.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah.."  
"I'm wasting your time, I think I should go.." Getting off the bed, Alejandro walked over to the door. "'Night.."  
"Good night.." Heather said back. 

"Wake up! Heather, wake up!" Izzy stood over Heather's bed the next day, shaking her frantically. "Wha? Oh, hey, Izzy.." Heather wiped her eyes tiredly.  
"Why're you so sleepy?"  
"Oh...I couldn't sleep...well _before _Alejandro came I couldn't sleep.."-She got a dazed look in her eyes as she mumbled-"He was acting weird around me...in fact all this time he's been acting really weird..."  
Hearing this, Izzy turned to Heather. "He has, huh? Maybe it's because he was sick.."  
Heather sighed. "Yeah, maybe.."  
"Or...maybe it's because.."  
"I'm in love with Alejandro!" Heather burst out, and put her hands over her mouth.  
"Oooh! I knew it!" Izzy jumped on the bed as Gwen came in. "I came here to give you your brekkie, Heather, but I see you and Izzy are doing some...girl talk.." She said.  
"Thanks, Gwen." Heather took her tray of food and put it aside. "I'm not hungry.."  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's just that...1. I like Alejandro, I mean, really, really like him..which brings me to No. 2..he's acting strange around me."  
"Heather..you talk like you've never seen a romance anything before..if he's tripping on his words and acting nervous then...."  
"What?"  
"Heather.. I think he's trying to tell you he's in love with you."  
Heather sat on the bed, unable to speak. _H-he loves me? Alejandro loves me? Okay..this is way, WAY too much to take in.._ "N-now what do I do?"  
"Tell him how you feel, duh!" Izzy replied.  
"But...I can't! I'd clam up before I'd say a word!"  
"C'mon, Heather, we know you wel, we know you're stronger than that...remember-"  
"This is different!"  
As Heather and Izzy argued, Gwen stood before them, confused. "I could have sworn I saw this in some kind of anime."

"I love Heather...but why can't I tell her..god, I'm falling apart..." Alejandro mumbled to himself, pacing the cockpit of the plane.  
"But then again..I never thought I'd actually _fall in love _with Heather..I was attracted to her, but..this feels different..."  
He sat on a rock, sighing. "What if I..._never_ tell her?"  
"You honestly need to stop speaking like that." Sierra came over to him, carrying a food tray. "Want anything?"  
"No," Alejandro replied. "And I just might kill myself if you tell me you heard what I said.."  
"Uh huh. you like Heather, huh?"  
"Yes...but I can't tell her..and I don't know what to do anymore.."  
Sierra raised an eyebrow and bit into a pastry. "Aren't we going to that convention later?"  
"Yeah.." Alejandro replied.  
"You can tell her then!"  
"Uh..I don't know..."  
"C'mon! When have I ever let anyone down?"  
"There was that time.."  
"Don't push it."  
"Okay.."  
"Good luck, Alejandro." Sierra walked away, leaving behing the tray of food. 


	2. Plane Rides and Plans

**Hm. The first chapter was pretty long....Sorry. I've been writing this for a long time, and it has only been recently that I have uploaded this story. So, please bear with me. Oh, and just so you know, Heather's a nicer person in this story; truthfully, the only mean one should be Justin.**

"Okay, this is your captain speaking! When you're done drinking my _delicious_ limeade, please get in line for the plane! This is captain Spongebob, o_ver and out_!"  
"Um, Spongebob, sir?" Courtney raised her hand.  
"Yessss, Courtney?"  
"This limeade tastes like pee."  
The entire plane laughed, and Spongebob fumed.

Heather sat in her plane seat, trying to forget the night before the best she could. _It was a dream. Yeah. That was it. Just a dream... I'm still in love with him, but it was just a dream. _She fiddled with the num-yos Harold got her. "D-Damn!" She muttered, flustered. Everyone looked over at her. "Maybe you should have stayed in the infirmary." Spongebob felt her head. "I'm fine, Spongeboob." Heather snapped.  
"Okay, whatever."  
Heather looked out her window, mumbling. _What does he know? Besides, if I ever told him about me and Alejandro, and I wouldn't, he'd start broadcasting us for all to see! _  
"Heather," Gwen looked over from the seat next to her. "You realize, you're going to have to tell him someday."  
"I _do_, and for your information, it's going to be pretty hard if you don't stop nagging me."  
"Alright, alright, calm down."  
"I'm sorry....it's just..I've never been in love before and I'm feeling these mixed feelings. It's really annoying."  
"It'll all be clearer soon."  
"I guess."

Alejandro sat in his seat, deep in thought. "This is so weird."  
"What's weird?" Harold asked."  
"Nothing. Nothing that concerns you, at least."  
"You in love with someone?"  
Alejandro's face went hot. "No...no I'm not."  
Harold chuckled. "I can tell when somebody's in love. Who's the lucky girl?"  
"Heather."  
"_Heather_? Who would love _her_?"  
"Shut up, dork!" _I never want to hear you rant about her like that again!_  
"Hey, sorry, GOSH!"  
Alejandro crossed his arms. _What does he know?! He doesn't know Heather like I do. _  
"Hmm....a meanie like Heather and a jerk like you. Sounds perfect." Noah said.  
"I said, _shut up!"  
"_Yup, I can see it now. The two devil lovebirds, relaxing in their home-in Hell!"  
The plane oooohed. Heather gasped. Alejandro glared at Noah, his face fuming. Stepping close to him and muttering, "Shut. The. Hell. UP.", he punched the bookworm-hard.  
"Alejandro!" Heather ran to his side, along with Spongebob and Patrick. "What the hell? I outta shove you in the cargo for this!" Spongebob yelled.  
"Don't!" Heather said. Taking Alejandro's arm, she ran to the back of the plane. "What has gotten into you??"  
"Didn't you hear what he said about us?! He was _bashing_ us!"  
"You mean_ me_."  
"No, I mean us. As in me and you."  
"I..never knew you..."  
"Cared? Yes, I do."  
"...Uh..."  
"Heather?"  
"Yes...I mean, yes?"  
"I...you see....I...."  
"You what?"  
"Uhm...I wanted to say...thanks for...calming me down."  
"Oh..you're, um, welcome."  
"Well...I better..apologize...not that I want to, Noah's a skeez, but they'll probably kick me off the plane."  
"Okay."  
Alejandro walked off, and Heather sat on a crate and sighed. _He did it again...could Gwen have been right?  
"_Attention, passengers! We will be arriving in Tokyo in a few minutes. Please pack your things."

"Welcome to Tokyo! The home of the Great Kids' Convention for over 20 years." Chris explained. "Well, 19, actually. This one time, the mansion this place was held in was on fire, and.."  
"Like we care." Muttered Gwen.  
"Hmph. Okay, choose your roommate. It _has _to be someone from the opposite team. No exceptions."  
The campers groaned, all but Heather, who was looking around for someone, when Alejandro came and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Oh, hey.." She said, rather nervously.  
"Hey...you wanna be my roommate?"  
"Um...the room has two beds, right?" Heather called to Chris.  
"Yeah. Why do you need to know?" Chris replied.  
"Nothing."  
"Just in case, I'll sleep on the floor." Alejandro said with a smile. Heather couldn't help but blush.

**Okay, I took out the last party because it's an idea I've put into lots of my fics. Also, I have a lot of ideas for this fic. Enjoy, and keep watching for Chapter 3!**


	3. A Unexpected Kiss

Everything went well the first few days of the Convention. Strangely, Heather and Alejandro kept their distance, despite everyone else's failed interference.  
"Isn't anyone getting a little tired of Heather and Alan, like, never being together?" Lindsay asked.  
"It's _Alejandro_, Lindsay-" Courtney rolled her eyes. "-and you can't expect all couples that are going to end up being couples to always be together."  
"But me and Taylor were always together."  
"It's _Tyler_."  
"Stop mocking me!"

The Convention house was full of people. Some were partying, others were either playing a game or horsing around. Heather sat alone, trying to avoid the idiotic population. A bearded man, about 20-30, walked up to her. "Hey baby, wanna dance?"  
"No." Heather replied.  
"C'mon, just a little dance."  
"I said no. Go drink with you pansied friends.

"Look, whore-" The man grabbed Heather and pulled her up. "I don't take no for an answer."  
"Get your hands off of- MMPH!"  
The man picked Heather up and took her outside.  
"Oh my gosh, did you see that?!" Beth screamed.  
"Who knows what that guy could do to Heather!" Added Sierra.  
"Okay, Sierra, Beth, get Chris. Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Eva, go find Heather!" Courtney ordered.  
"Wait, what about Alejandro?" Owen asked.  
"I think it would be best if he doesn't know this happened."

"Let me go!! Let me go, you freak!" Heather screamed, kicking the back of the man who kidnapped her.  
"Shut up, bitch! I'm going to take good care of you!" The 20-30 year old said, taking off his shirt.  
_No....no...I don't want to get raped!_ Heather's eyes filled with tears. _Someone, anyone...help me!_

"WHAT?!" Chris gasped. Courtney nodded. "Some guy took Heather. DJ, Duncan, Geoff, and Eva have gone to take care of him. We have to get help! Waiiit....since when did you care?!"  
"If Heather gets hurt, I'll get arrested!"  
Courtney sweatdropped. "Yeah, real nice.."  
"What was that?" Alejandro asked, coming in.  
"Aw crap...Heather got kidnapped..we didn't want to tell you."  
"Why not?!"  
"Because we were afraid you'd start killing people."

"The only person who's getting killed is the man-whore who kidnapped Heather! Where is he?!"  
"He was heading towards the alley!"

Alejandro ran out to rescue Heather, while Courtney called 911. "Soooo, what would happen if you got arrested?" She asked Chris.  
"I'd lose my mansion, duh!"  
"Okay then.."

"Okay, bitch, I'm going to make this quick. I don't have all night to wriggle you around. So don't tell anyone and we're cool." The man had most of his clothes off. Heather nodded, covering her face.  
"Answer me, you little whore!"  
The raven-haired girl stayed quiet, hoping someone would save her. At that moment, her prayers were answered.  
"Drop that girl, you sicko!"  
Heather opened her eyes, expecting to see Duncan or DJ, but there stood Alejandro, looking more angry then before, when he was angry at Noah.  
"Okay, step away from the chick, or I'll hurt you so badly, you won't be able to move."  
"How about you make me, Mr. 3000?" The man stood up, put on his shirt and pants, and got in a fighting stance.  
Alejandro snickered. "Prepare for an ass-whooping then."  
The fight soon began. The man tried to pummel Alejandro with as many moves as he could, but the teenager was quicker, dodging every one(because everyone knows the good guys always win against the bad idiot guys.). However, the fight was stopped when police sirens were heard.  
"Shit!" The man turned to run, but the cops blocked him.  
"Ah. Randall Carter McPherson. We meet again." The policeman said. He looked over at Heather. "Ma'am, are you alright?"  
"Yes..." Heather replied.  
After the scene was cleared, Alejandro and Heather went back to the Convention house, which was lined with police tape.  
"Wow, the cops must be really pissed." Alejandro said, surprised.  
"Yeah..." Heather added. She looked around at the Convention manager, who was yelling at Chris, and the police, who was talking to Courtney. "Um.."  
"What?"  
"I forgot to thank you...you saved my life, and it means a lot...so thanks..."  
"No problem.."

A few hours later, Chris came into the living room. "Campers," He began. He looked quite pained.  
"The Convention manager said that they can't trust us to be here anymore..we're leaving tomorrow."  
"What?" The campers all said at once. Most of them didn't want to leave; they had been having so much fun. "Well, this is just great. Thanks a lot, _Heather_." Noah snapped.  
"Hey, shut up! She was nearly killed tonight!" Courtney yelled.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Leshawna added.  
The rest of the campers walked out of the room, all looking at Noah angrily.

Heather packed her bags, trying not to cry. _We're leaving...I know it's not really a big deal...but..it's going to be just like it was before..I couldn't care less that it's because of what happened last night. But I don't want to go back to before! I just want it to stay like this...for just a bit longer.  
_"You need help packing?" Alejandro walked over to her.  
"No..." The queen bee put the last of her clothes in the suitcase. "Isn't it sad?"  
"What?"  
"We'll be gone tomorrow, and it'll be just like before again."  
Alejandro arched his head, confused. _What is she going at?_  
"I-it's like...you want to go back to your old life, but there's so many things you want to say first..you just can't." Heather continued.  
"Heather..." Alejandro began, thinking of what to say.  
"What?"  
"Are you sad we're leaving? Is there something that has to be done first?"  
"Yeah, kinda.." _I guess it's now or never..._  
"What is it?"  
Heather leaned in, hesitant but determined. Alejandro leaned as well, embarrassed and confused. They were only an inch close when Heather tripped on a suitcase, locking their lips together. They were both surprised at first but after a while kissed with more passion. They were about to pull away when they heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

The two teens turned to see one of the Convention managers standing with Noah and Izzy.

"Niii-hice! Romance good for Izzy!" The crazy redhead cackled.  
"Hey, how about we put this on MySpace?" Noah added.

Heather and Alejandro just sat there, their faces beet red. _I'm so stupid, what the hell was I thinking?_  
Heather stood up, covering her eyes. "I'm sorry.." She stuttered. She turned and walked out the room.  
"Heather, wait.." Alejandro called to her, but she was already gone.  
**Phew! I had so many ideas for this chapter! Well, I hope you like it! Oh and the 'I'm so stupid, what the hell was I thinking?' phrase came from Girlfriend, I was listening to Avril Lavinge at the time. **


	4. Five Minutes, Six Words

Heather ran through the thick woods, her mind in a whirlpool of emotions, confusion, and tension. _Why did I do that? What kind of person goes ahead and kisses the guy they like? I've got to be the biggest idiot-in-love in the world! God, I'm stupid! Wait…feeling sorry for myself isn't going to solve anything. I have to think about how I'm going to confront Alejandro about all this. _She stopped and stood there, in the middle of the woods. _Of course it's my fault. I made him so nervous; it's all because I went too fast. _She banged her fist on the ground. _I don't know what to do, I don't know what I should do. I want to tell him I love him…so badly..I wish the time would just come already..  
Whatever it is.._

Meanwhile, Alejandro sat on the bed of his room, looking at the door. _Was..was what just happened now…real? What am I saying, of course it is. God, I just can't believe something like this would happen, to __me__ of all people. No! I'm not in denial! I know me and Heather kissed and I know it happened! What I didn't know was that it would happen... If I knew keeping it inside, bottling up the freaking whirlpool that is my true feelings, would lead to something like this, I would have just came out and said I loved her! I need to tell her..before I fall apart.  
I'll take any chances._  
"Alejandro?"  
"Heather? Is that you?" Alejandro turned his head slightly, hoping it wasn't Heather.  
"Um..yeah." Heather stood at the door, looking away embarrassedly.  
"You..okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine…Alejandro?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you like…it?"  
The image of their kiss that was only an hour ago flashed through the teens' minds. They blushed intensely. "It was..fine." Replied Alejandro, after a moment of hesitation.  
"Yeah..fine."  
"Did you?"  
"It was…nice." _I should know, I was the one doing the kissing!_  
Silence filled the room as the two teens looked at one another in an awkward stare, hearts racing, thoughts tensing. Nobody was watching, but they still felt uncomfortable.

_I don't want to go another day holding this back. _Alejandro stood up, walking towards Heather. _Until now, I thought that Heather was Heather and nobody else but Heather. But now, that means so much more. Maybe if I could have predicted it, it would be easier..but part of me thinks, right here, right now, this is the time. To let out this whirlpool I'm feeling right now. No holding back. No more.._

_What the hell is he doing?? Is he trying to kiss me again? _"A-Alejandro?" Heather backed into the wall, nervously.  
"Heather…" Alejandro began, mustering up all the bravery he could.  
What could have happened the next few minutes after that would vary, by the place a person was in. A gun could kill someone, a baby could be born, a flower could grow. But what happened the next few minutes after that, for two teens hopelessly in love, was a boy speaking six words that would be burned forever in both of them.  
"Heather…I'm in love with you."

**OMG! *faints* Alejandro confessed! May the fans rejoice(If there are any)! I really racked up my poetry skills for this chapter. Seriously. So you know the drill, read, review, relax.**


	5. Irresistible

The calm Tokyo air blew into the window of the Convention house, into a certain room, in which stood two flustered, embarrassed looking teenagers

"Wh-what?" Heather stuttered. Alejandro simply nodded, telling that what he had said was true.  
"In love…with me?"  
Alejandro nodded again.  
_This is nuts, simply nuts...someone like Alejandro, and someone like me would be just impossible. Am I dreaming?  
No! _Heather mentally scolded herself. _This is what I've been waiting for, right? I'd be stupid not to believe it's happening right now! I can't run away now!  
_"Alejandro.." The queen bee began, looking over for something or someone to give her encouragement. Nothing was there.  
"I just wanna say…I'm sorry for everything, and thank you…for everything." Her eyes widened as Alejandro stepped closer to her, pulling her into a warm hug. Heather thought he was going to say something serious, but what she heard shocked her.  
"Please don't reject me…" Alejandro begged in a low but slightly worried voice.  
"Wha.."  
"Please.."  
The arch villain pulled her close, his green eyes tinted with worry and desperation; it looked like he was crying himself. "Heather, I've put this off for two months and thirty days. I decided that now was the time to tell you my feelings…I don't want you to reject me. I love you, I've always loved you, but I knew you hated me…I couldn't hold back anymore! I couldn't bear it if your rejected me now..why do you think Isaved you tonight? Why do you think I've never gone away, even when you tried to push me away? It's because I love you!"  
Heather hesitated for a moment. She couldn't understand what Alejandro was saying, but she knew why. He was desperate. For her. How could she reject him? "I love you too," She said simply. "I love you too, Alejandro."  
"….Heather..say it again.."  
"I love you."  
"Again.."  
"I love you.."  
"Again, please.."  
"I love you..I love you, I've always loved you, I love everything about you, I love you, I love you, I love you, Alejandro!"  
They stepped closer, leaning in close, albeit uncomfortably. "Wh-what if someone comes in again?" Heather asked softly. "That..that won't happen..I..I closed the door.." Murmured Alejandro, wrapping his arms around her. They breathed deep, slow breaths as their heads got closer, until their lips met, Alejandro's first. Heather shut her eyes slowly, returning the kiss with equal passion. They pulled back fast, caressing each other. "A-Ale-Alejandro…let's not get..carried away.." Heather whispered with a quiet moan. "We don't want to…do something stupid.."  
Alejandro smiled, rubbing her cheek. "Indeed," He took a slow breath. "But right now, you are irresistible."

**Yay! Finally, they are an item! I honestly don't know why I'm the first one to write an Alejandro fic, he's awesome!  
**


	6. How It's Made

**Okay, I'm sad to say…okay, not sad to say that this story is finally coming to an end. Writing it has become quite tedious, and I've run out of ideas. Maybe I'll write a sequel if I get one..for now, please enjoy the last chapter of TAVAQB!**

It was the last day of the convention, and there was a huge party to thank everyone for attending.  
"Despite many hardships, a rape-murder attempt, and mounds of blackmail, we have had another great convention. I would like to thank: The Cosma-Fairywinkle-Turner family, the Adventure crew, Mixmaster Chum Chum, and the contestants of _Total Drama_ for attending. NOW LET'S PARRR-TAYYYYY!"  
"This is going to be so exciting! My first party with you guys!" Sierra said, running around in excitement. She then started to hyperventilate. "I need…a paper bag!"  
Gwen rolled her eyes and turned to Heather. "You going with anyone, Heather? I'm going with Trent, and Courtney's going with Duncan."  
"No..at least not yet."  
"You tell _him_ yet?"  
"I did, just last night."  
"You're not going with him?"  
Heather blushed and turned away. "I'm going outside."

Alejandro sat outside, a cup of punch in his hand. _I'm glad everything worked out fine..although it's kinda weak for me. But I love Heather, and she loves me. I'm in for a smooth road..  
_He turned to see Heather walk over, smiling. "There you are.." Alejandro smiled back. "Hey.."  
"What a week…"  
"Yeah. But, no offense, if anyone starts talking about us, I'll shoot 'em."  
"You cute, stupid sucker."

The two laughed until Chris started to speak.

"I once heard a tale about how Alexander the Great kept a Celluna-or heather- flower with him. He loved the flower, took it wherever he went, and treated it like a child. Despite it only being a fable, this has sparked another tale; that anyone named Alexander or Heather will fall in love. We're not saying a _certain couple of meanies_ hooked up this week because of this myth though; it was probably just a coincidence."

Heather blushed. "Stupid Chris." _But that guy's right; I didn't fall for Alejandro just because of our names. I love him for so many other reasons. Although we've tried to keep it secret all this time, I know he loves me too.  
_Alejandro smiled at her, the same thoughts running in his head. _It's no doubt I love her; it's a smaller doubt that things are going to be the same. No matter how many people find out Heather and I..we'll still be in love._

_**This is how it's made.**_

**First of all, I'd like to thank DramaRose15, Mikecheck, and whoever added my story to my favorites or whatever..(I couldn't remember their name.) Enjoy your summer, and TDWT!**


End file.
